When a person is having classes or participating in activities, he or she usually needs to record some important text information, such as important course contents, activity rules, and contacts. The user may take a photo of the text information by a terminal having a camera to facilitate subsequent view.
Since the terminal displays pictures according to storage time of the pictures, if the text pictures which the user needs to view are separated by non-text pictures, the view efficiency will be reduced.